Kim Possibles Cataclysm
Kim Possibles Cataclysm as the title suggests stars Kim Possible and all of her friends as they battle all of their sworn enemies, including the once reformed now bad again Dr. Drakken and Shego. This story is one of the many fanfics in the Ultima Universal Takeover Saga. Plot At Bueno Nacho, Kim and Ron are out on there date. While Ron is super excited about "Naco Week", Kim is struggling to tell Ron about her transferring to a college in London. Soon, they get an objective from Wade telling them that Drakken and Shego are back to their old ways and they head out. When they arrive at their lair, Drakken unveils his latest evil scheme by using a machine which he claims can throw the entire world asunder. However, Kim and Ron destroy the machine causing the lair to explode and Drakken and Shego to apparently not survive. As they leave, more of Kim's enemies arrive at the ruins of the lair ready to exact the master plan. The next day, Kim heads out to get ready for another date with Ron. When he doesn't show, Kim heads over to his house after a run in with the Bebe robots. Kim finds out that Ron learned about Kim going to college from Bonnie, and is extremely upset. When Kim runs to Tokyo to deal with the Bebe's again, Ron decides not to follow her. However, Ron does come to Kim's aid at the last minute and apologizes for not listening. During a surprise going away party in which the entire Possible family attends, Kim and Ron share a tender moment promising to see each other again. A week passes by as Kim and Ron are summoned by Global Justice leader, Dr. Director about a conspiracy involving all of their enemies forming a group to take over the world. The two find out that one of the leaders, Duff Kiligan would be their first target to try and thwart the Organizations plans. However, the location of his lair is secret and only two other villain know the truth. Kim and Ron split up to different parts of the world to deal with DNAmy and Gill. While DNAmy knows nothing, Ron manages to figure out the location of the lair from Gill. The two meet up at an island at the Bermuda Triangle where Kiligan launches an all out war on the teen heroes and some of GJ's finest recruits. After turning in the mad golfer, Warmonga and Warhok watch from space as they prepare their forces for the next phase of the invasion. A few days roll by as Ron and Kim have been seeing each other more and more often. However, trouble arrises in Middleton when Professor Dementor takes over a scientists convention and holds all the scientists (including Kim's dad) hostage. With Kim unavailable, the mission is bestowed upon Ron. However, other friends such as Jim, Tim, Monique, Mr. Barkin, and more are brought along for the ride as well. At first, it seems like this team of recruits may win until Dementor reveals he has taken over Kim's mind and made her his own personal minion. Fortunately, Kim is able to snap back to her senses and thwart the scientist before he got away. Almost immediately, another call comes to them from Go City saying that there is trouble brewing. Kim and Ron fly over and find that Camille Leon has taken up residence in the Go Tower. Upon finding Team Go do they defeat Camille and her Fashionistas. Just then, they get another call from the Yamanouchi school telling them to come over immediately. When they arrive, they are told of a dark vision from Sensei that predicts Ron's apparent death. At first, the team starts to fall apart, but they immediately deny any of this. Almost immediately, they receive a distress call from Wade telling them to return to Middleton. As they arrive, Kim and Ron find all of their enemies attacking and try to help out with the assistance of friends and family. It is during the final attack that they find out the ones leading the massive assault were in fact Drakken and Shego who survived the downfall of their base. During the intense battle between Lorwardian forces and Global Justice agents, Drakken unveils his new and improved machine which Kim and Ron destroyed the last time. Kim's nemesis points the machine at her firing a beam of darkness to take her heart. However, Ron pushes Kim away and sacrifices his own life for Kim's. With Ron's passing, Kim breaks down having lost all hope of continuing the fight. Feeling victorious, Drakken leaves Kim to grieve. As they left, Sensei's spectral image hovers over the teen hero giving her hope after telling her that Ron is still alive in some way. Using the last of his powers, he opens a portal to another world. Kim steps through with Rufus along for the ride ready to take on the Org and revive her boyfriend. Characters This is a complete list of characters that appear in this story. 'Heroes and Allies' Kim Possible: Kim is the main star of this story being the teen hero who can do anything. In this story, she has apparently been accepted into a college in London and in later chapters, is able to visit Ron anytime thanks to her super fast flying car. She along with Rufus are the only characters to escape their world at the end. Ron Stoppable : Kim Possibles boyfriend and sidekick. Ever since the Lorwardian invasion at the end of the series, Ron has proven to be very strong and expertly trained in monkey kung fu. Unfortunately, it is at the end of the story where he sacrifices his life for Kim's at the cost of his heart. However, his spirit is still alive within Kim. Rufus: Ron's pet naked mole rat who travels with his owner wherever he goes. Rufus has proven to be very useful when the situation calls for it. When Ron sadly disappeared, he decided to go with Kim into another universe in the hopes of reviving his owner and friend. Wade Load: Kim and Ron's technologically gifted go-to guy, Wade is in charge of supplying helpful tips and gadgets for her. He has also been shown to hold himself in a fight numerous times. James Possible: Kim's father and expert rocket scientist. James has appeared a few times in the story at home and at the scientist convention after it gets taken over. Ann Possible: Kim's mother and expert brain surgeon. She has not appeared as often as her husband, but is shown in the beginning and parts of the end. Jim and Tim Possible: Also known as the Tweebs, Kim's annoying twin brothers appear numerous times often helping her take on powerful adversaries such as Professor Dementor and the Bebes. Monique: Kim's best friend, she is usually there for Kim when she is having a problem. She is also one of the kids who helps to defend Middleton from the Organization. Felix: Felix appears as one of the few kids who helps to prevent the Organization from invading Middleton with the help of his super technological wheelchair. It is also revealed here that he has a romantic interest in Zita. Zita: Zita appears a few times helping other to fight the Organization. She also shares a romantic relationship with Felix. Mr. Barkin: Aside from being an educator at Middleton High, Mr. Barkin also appears in the story as an employee at Smarty Mart and as one of the citizens who lends a hand in saving everyone from the Organizations reign. Ron Reager: Despite having only a few minor appearances in the series, Reager is friends with Jim and Tim in this story helping them to set up many of their gadgets. Dr. Director: As the leader of Global Justice, she plays a prominent role in briefing Kim and Ron about the existence of the Organization and even assists them in battling a few of the villains. Will Du: As an agent of Global Justice, Will Du assists Kim during the mission in Tokyo to take care of the Bebe robots. Joe: An agent of the Canadian Spy Agency, Joe assists Kim and Ron in searching for Duff Kiligan. Team Impossible: Team Impossible only appear during the final invasion of Middleton and can be seen in battle a couple of times. Team Go: Hego, Mego, and the Wego twins play a prominent role in the story having to be rescued by Kim and Ron after Camille Leon takes over their tower. They appear again in Middleton during the final invasion. Yori: She doesn't appear often in the story, but she is one of the first people to learn of Ron's upcoming fate, to which she takes very hard. But she is still shown to be a skilled warrior. Master Sensei: Sensei is the master of the Yamanouchi ninja school and the one who foresaw Ron's apparent demise. When the vision does come true, Sensei uses his powers to help Kim enter a new world and fight the Organization. Vivian and Olive'''r: Vivian and her creation, Oliver appear in the story as the only ones to escape the scientist convention after it is invaded by Professor Dementor. They also work with the others to stop the scientist. '''Slim Possible: Kim's uncle and James' older brother, Slim is Kim's western relative who appears during Kim's going away party and at the end during the final invasion. Joss Possible: Kim's younger cousin and the daughter of Slim Possible, Joss appears during Kim's going away party and also helps the other heroes when the final invasion commences. Cousin Larry: Kim's nerdy cousin appears a couple times in the story. He shows up at Kim's going away party and again during the Lorwardian attack on one of Slim's mechanical horses. Nana Possible: Kim's favorite grandmother, Nana is shown to be a skilled kung fu master and uses her skills to protect her granddaughter during the final invasion. Roachie: Roachie appears a couple in the story leading his other giant cockroach friends into battle. 'Villains' Dr. Drakken: This blue-skinned mad scientist is Kim and Ron's eternal nemesis. After the end of the TV series, Dr. Drakken and his sidekick, Shego were thought to be reformed, but later returned to the side of evil. Drakken is the mastermind behind gathering every one of Kim's enemies to attack Middleton and the world. Shego: Serving as Drakken's sidekick, Shego is gifted with the ability to fire burning green energy from her hands. After faking her death alongside Drakken, Shego makes a huge comeback during the final invasion. Near the end, she apparently has the last laugh when Kim supposedly fails. Duff Kiligan: One of the Organizations leaders when Drakken and Shego were away, Duff Kiligan kept his island hidden in the Bermuda Triangle when Global Justice spies went after him. Kiligan is well equipped with powerful technology when the war is brought to him. Monkey Fist: When Drakken and Shego disappeared, Monkey Fist sided with Duff Kiligan in setting up the layout of the invasion of Middleton. While he was turned to stone in the series, he apparently was ressurected by another Organization villain (revealed to be Tai Lung in a chapter of Heroes vs Villains ). Senor Senior Sr.: While Senior is not seen fighting the teen hero in the story, he is still a valuable member of the Org helping to arrange villain meetings and siding with the Lorwardians during the final invasion. Senor Senior Jr.: While less entusiastic in villainy as his father, Junior is usually seen hanging around with his girlfriend, Bonnie Rockweller. One chapter shows just how much he truly cares for his girlfriend. Bonnie: While she wasn't a villain in the series, Bonnie does have an immense dislike of Kim Possible and even joins the Organization to be close to her boyfriend, Junior. Despite this, she often claims that she's not a villain, just dating one. DNAmy: With her use of splicing and genetic mutations, DNAmy has proven to be a valuable asset to the Organization. She also appears as Gorilla Fist when Duff Kiligan's base is under attack. Gill: After all these years, Gill still shows an intense dislike towards Ron Stoppable. He and Ron had a rematch back at Camp Wannaweep when he teamed up with Fukushima who also has a vendetta against him. Later in the stories, he tends to go after Kim. The Bebe's: The Bebe robots have returned consistently during the beginning of the story. The robots goal through most of the story is to duplicate themselves to create an entire army of Bebe's to go up against the heroes. Professor Dementor: Dementor plays a major role in the story by taking over a scientists convention in Middleton and taking all the scientists hostage. When he was thwarted, he also managed to get a hold of the Haphaestus Project to recreate the Diablo robots during the final battle. Camille Leon: The disinherited celebutant plays a big role when she and her Fashionistas take over Go City and she gets a hold of all of Team Go's powers. Her pet cat, Debutant also still seems to have a crush on Rufus. Motor Ed: When the final invasion went underway, Motor Ed and his henchmen were some of the first mercenaries to ride out into the battlefield. He almost got to Wade, Felix, Monique, and Zita, but was quickly beaten by the timely arrival of Kim and Ron. Jackal (Jackie Oakes): With the amulet returned to him, Jackal returned to the Organization and sided with Dr. Drakken to fight off Kim and Ron. The Knights of Rodigan: The two knights return when they side with Dr. Drakken and Shego to fight off Kim and Ron during his latest evil scheme. Adreana Lyn: While she has no powers, Adrena Lyn has appeared a few times, most notably when she broke into Global Justice HQ and freed Gemini from imprisonment. Gemini: Gemini had made a couple of appearances. Once when he was imprisoned by GJ, and again during the final invasion when he battled with Team Impossible. Frugal Lucre: In the story, Lucre serves as a reconnaissance man during the beginning of the plan. After all this time, he still bugs Drakken to the point of annoyance. The Fashionistas: Hoodie, Espadrille, and Chino were seen working with Camille Leon in Go City. During the last battle, they were given the powers of Team Go to fight off the heroes. Aviarius: Being one of Team Go's enemies, Aviarius serves the Organization and was also in charge of keeping Hego prisoner when Camille took over. Electronique: Of all the Team Go enemies, Electronique has appeared the most times. One notable appearance is when she used an upgraded Attitudinator to control the mind of Kim Possible to make her their slave. The Mathter: When Camille took over Go City, the Mather and his gang of Coefficients were in charge of holding the Wego twins hostage. Dr. Fen: Fen appears as one of Dementor's assistants in the story. While Fen is no good at building robots of his own, he was supplied his own machines from the other Org. scientists. Chester Yapsby: In the story, Yapsby is revealed to have constructed his own variation of the Roflex which enhances insect growth. He is one of Dementor's assistants alongside Fen. Fukushima: While having not many appearances, Fukushima has teamed up with Gill in one chapter. It seems that he still holds a grudge against Ron after all these years. Yono the Destroyer: Upon being freed again, Monkey Fist was able to control and summon the Yono anytime he wanted. Yono still proves to be an all powerful member of the Org. Hank Perkins: Aside from being a tempt worker, Hank Perkins has apparently studied in the art of war working with Duff Kiligan in setting up a proper war strategy when his island was invaded. Nanny Nane: Nanny Nane has had almost little to no appearances outside of working in reconnaissance and being shown during the final invasion. Embarassment Ninjas: The Embarrassment Ninjas appear only once during the final invasion where they fight off Kim only to be quickly beaten by Nana Possible. Sumo Ninja: The Sumo Ninja appears during the final invasion when he attacks Ron's family. However, Ron quickly stepped up and brutally pummeled the villain. Jack Hench: Jack Hench, the chairman of HenchCo. has provided financial backing for the Org. during the invasion and has even scattered most of his henchmen all across the globe sealing their victory. Falsseto Jones: He barely makes an appearance. Jones just rides on top of a Lorwardian robot and could also be seen sicing his wolf hounds on Mr. Barkin. Warmonga and Warhok: The two leaders of the Lorwardian empire, Warmonga and Warhok at first were not convinced on following Drakken and Shego's orders until a little meeting with their leader changed all that. The Lorwardian fleet was too much for the heroes to handle, and sealed the deal for the Organizations reign of terror. Category:Stories